Daddy issues
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Eric Northman becomes a young man named Edward into a vampire, hoping to continue the legacy of Godric. But being a Father will not be easy for the vampire, even when her first daughter Pam to help him raise the boy, Edward is the more arrogant and wayward vampire on Bontemps. Warning Content : spanking, corporal punishment, if not your thing do not read.
1. Prologue

In 2000 Eric Northman and Pam traveled for UK in the search of women and men who could drink his blood and get fun, was a great time for all vampires for no one could imagine even its existence.

That was when Pam discovered a network of juvenile prostitution and human trafficking, vampires tried to exploit this situation for their benefit and drank some children who were abducted.

Little time passed for the prostitution ring disappeared for the map but left a little watered for Eric, a boy about 17 years, puppy eyes, brown hair, tall and strong for his age.

The boy really liked Eric, Pam suggested eating little by little so they could enjoy their blood, but Eric did not accept because the boy had told the story of his life, his mother died during childbirth and had grown with an alcoholic father who beat him every day, had not even gone to school and when he escape from his house had been captured by men who forced him to provide sexual favors to others men.

Even to be one of the most vicious vampires in the world, Eric felt compassion for the child and began to think of a way to help.

- So ... What's your name son?. - Eric ask because after spending hours talking to this boy did not know how to call it.

- Edward Solomon.

- Okay ... Edward How about traveling with us around the world? There is much we can teach you and you don´t have to be alone anymore.

- I would love ... sir. - The boy muttered without turning to look at Eric, the vampire could only see the boy kept his body in balance over and over again so Eric gave him a tap on the back but this caused a face and gasped the child.

- Let me see. - Eric said, he knew very well that it was all that pain, he raised his shirt to look at Edward and the horrible scars of a whip or a belt with which he was beaten.

- I'll see that the pain goes away ... just tell me are you willing to do what you have to do to come with me? - he ask, Edward nodded.

- Are you sure? I want hear you say that.

- I am willing to do whatever it takes to be free of pain ... please help me sir.

- Okay

- Eric, please don´t ... - Pam was trying to say but Eric was ordered to keep silent.

- I like ... I always wanted a boy ... and I was the child of Godric once, he will be my child now. - Eric showed his fangs to the child who was scared for a second just to see Eric for cutting his own wrist and putting it in front, he understood what he needed to do.

Edward approached Eric's wrist, knelt on the floor and began to drink the blood dripped into his mouth, that was the most repulsive that someone had asked him to do but a voice in his mind was begging him to do.

After Edward drank blood enough, Eric up from the ground holding his face, then swooped on him and began to drink from his neck ... until the young man's life was ripped.

- Eric, this is wrong ... please stop it before it's too late

- Shut up Pam ... it is my decision, now I command you to your maker bury me next to this child and tomorrow when the moon rises deliver us from the earth.

Pam could not refuse an order made under the name of its creator and buried Eric and the boy in a small forest of England, in the evening return to free burial.

-Eric, Eric ... are you okay?

- I'm fine. - Eric said as he left the hole in the ground and tried to clean clothes and hair.- Now we check our child like this ... We wake up sunshine. - The vampire exclaimed shaking his foot even inert body of the boy.

Within seconds, Edward opened his eyes out of your mouth, leaving a huge, dry breeze, Eric took it out of the tomb of a tug.

- What happened? ... I feel different.

- You are... my precious child ... now I'll be your father, your brother, lover and your companion you'll never be alone anymore. - Eric explained caressing her face the boy who still did not know that he had become.

**Please Review**


	2. Welcome to my life

**_* This story is told by the words of Eric Northman, I hope you like the way I'm trying to interpret it.  
I wrote and highlight a few words in Swedish (using translator obviously) it is the native language of Eric, I put the translations of English words to the end._**

**Bon Temps 2006**

We just moved to this small town in Louisiana it is a quiet place where we can continue our existence as a vampire, as the Sheriff of Area 5 I´ve traveled for the world trying to make business.

At least that so far as to the authority of the vampires has decided to make known to mankind our existence with which I disagree because the vampires we are free and with the humans knowing about us, we can not still get the fun of the way we do.  
That's why I thought of opening a bar, one where my authority is not questioned by his actions.

The great revelation come in a few months so have enough time to prepare everything, I have to say that these last years have been very entertaining since I found Edward.  
I had to mold him as if it were clay to make it the vampire who is now.

The child even calls me Dad for years and for suggestion of Pam, have settled their legal papers, now he called Edward Northman my legitimate son.

I realize that Edward is a difficult guy to understand much more complicated than most young people, for in his human life he was shy and suffered but when he become into a vampire his personality change to rebellious, impulsive and disrespectful which has brought me more trouble than joy.

Just a month ago Edward escaped from home to go to a party, did not realize the time and nearly killed by sunlight. That was a very delicate with which he won their respective punishment, now he can not go anywhere without asking me.

I usually take the punishment time or free time to teach him things, even he learned to speak Swedish beacuse is my native language, I have also forced him to taking classes at night school for years, is the only way I can have control over their studies and their behavior, but that does not like him very well because he does not want to study and sometimes that makes me angry to the point of want to kill him.

Right now I'm in the office of school director, I've been called that my child has done wrong ... again

- Mr. Northman, sorry to bother you but I think this matter of great concern ... is the fourth time that Edward disappears in the middle class, nobody knows where it goes or gets out of this school, we are very concerned that to follow so I will not choice but to expel him. - were the words of that old man who called himself the academic director, I kept a small smile on my lips.

- I will personally fix this ... Now what about if you miss this?

Log into his mind and achieve persuade him forget all the fact, after I left the office and found Edward sitting and waiting for me.

- Let's go home. -

Once we leave school, I take Edward's arm and forced him to run at full speed in 2 seconds we were in our home who was none other but the basement of my new place, it would serve to my Night Club .

I slapped Edward´s face, before start shouting in Swedish (When I was very upset, spoke that way)

**_- Vad är det med dig? Jag trodde att jag hade gjort det klart att skolan var viktig och tänkte inte låta dig svinga onda._**

**_- Jag inte missköter sig, bara gick för en åktur ... Jag är också stora att göra mina egna beslut... pappa_**

I appeared behind my son and pull his head back.

- I'm your father, your maker ... now you will learn a lesson. - Whispered in his ear, Edward stayed white as a sheet when he felt my hand pulling was nothing there so I sat on a step and drop my boy on my lap, then started beating hard his ass .

Edward refused to cry a few minutes but when I continue with a bare ass spanking with the boy if they started to scream and beg my forgiveness.

My hand impacted again and again and hot red buttocks of my son, had a great desire to continue that punishment throughout the night and leave a clear warning to Edward but that would be too hard even for me.

I took one last spanking before Edward got up, he was bathed in tears with her white shirt full of blood through them.

- Forgive me father. -Was what came out of the mouth of my boy, I just take a handkerchief and wipe his face as much as I could.

- You have to be grateful Edward that only received this little beating when I should spank you worse... I'm very angry with you, go and change your clothing ... Since I think in your punishment.

**- Men pappa**

**- Nu ... Edward**

Once Edward wearing his pajamas back, gave him a last couple of spanking.

- You were punished by the party ... put in your punishment 2 weeks more.

- It's not fair.

- I'm not interested in you seems fair or not, you are grounded ... is my last word ... now go to sleep, go. - I opened the black coffin, which served as a bed for my boy, reluctantly entered and lay down on it.

- Sorry to be a disappointment for you dad

- You're not just behave good son ... and I will be pleased to get some rest ...

It was hard being a father and a vampire at the same time, it was difficult to have a teen vampire because every time I wanted to send him to his room punished, it would be impossible to do because we have no home, no sleep in beds, we slept wherever we provide shelter from sunlight.

**Please Review**

* * *

**_English translation of words in Swedish:_**

**_- What's wrong with you? I thought I had made it clear that school was important and was not going to let you wield evil._**  
**_- I do not misbehave, just went for a walk ... I'm also great to make my own decisions._**

**_- But dad_**  
**_- Now ... Edward_**


	3. Fangtasia is born

**_* This story is told by the words of Eric Northman, I hope you like the way I'm trying to interpret it. I wrote and highlight a few words in Swedish (using translator obviously) it is the native language of Eric, I put the translations of English words too._**

**Bon Temps 2006**

Had hypnotized a group of workers for building my club but still took 2 months for the completion and opening of the place.  
When my big night came invite the sheriffs of the different areas and all types of vampires to come and join the party, they gladly accepted the offer even my creator Godric who I am filled with joy with his presence

- Godric is a wonderful surprise to have you here

- The pleasure is mine, how have you been Eric ?

- Busy as sheriff... you know, the work is demanding and the big reveal on the way ...

- I know is hard but we will overcome ... By the way what is the name of the place?

- Fangtasia ... where fantasy becomes reality

- Creative ... and your children? recently I have not seen him.

- Pam are well, she help me with business and is full of qualities, but Edward is the most complicated I've ever seen.

Godric started laughing for some reason I could not understand.

- What teenager is not difficult, Eric?

- We are not like humans Godric

- I know ... but being a vampire Eric, everything is intensified even more minimum personality trait someone can have a extreme, you can master him.

- I know with Edward I learned firsthand ... I can not understand how a kid can so easily get into trouble ... A month ago he was running away from school during the middleclass for take classes from skateboard in the street with a human.

Godric could not stop laughing at the adventures that my boy had been in recent months, suddenly returning to its seriousness.

- I'll talk with him ... I can only tell you to be patient, young vampires take to learn ... More when are children like Edward, I know from my own experience. - Godric's said, then both returned to the meeting with other vampires, looking at the human strippers dancing provoking lust in all, I started looking everywhere looking for Edward and saw him sitting at the bar talking to Pam.

- Pam where did these whores?

- The get for a cheap price ... Why?.. you do not like hers Eddie?

- I not ... well, I mean is that they are too ... vulgar ... When Dad said he would open this place I thought it would be different.

- Did you thought that would open a fast food establishment? - Pam asked, even I could hear their laughter from meters away.

- I need a drink ... You got some Jack Daniels here?

- We have but I can not give you even a drop ... you have no identification.

- Are you kidding right Pam?

- Do you see my laugh?

- O come on Pam ... technically I am over 27 years now, so also a vampire.

- We may be you are a vampire.. but we can not cause scandals beverages to minors, yet you say...technically you have 27 years not ... you will always be 17.

- But that's not fair ... I'll tell Dad and really gives me the reason

I was talking to the sheriff of Area 3, finding out that the great revelation would come in less than a month, it was necessary to prepare our people for chaos, war ... no one could know that the future would then Edward came to the side from me.

_- Pappa jag kan prata med dig?_  
_(Dad I can talk to you?)_

I stay away from the crowd of vampires to talk to my boy, had that look of abandoned puppy that both bothered me was the look of innocence with which I conquered the heart to turn into a vampire but after 10 years I have learned that this view does not means nothing more than "a whim unfulfilled"

- Need something son?

- Dad ... Pam will not give me a drink, says I'm smaller but not ... please tell it to...

- She's right, you can not drink ... not with these people looking ode, Edward.. I could have problems

- But dad ... not fair, is a party ... the place which is mine too,

- We will not discuss this now, you will not drink a drop of alcohol tonight ... is my last word. - Were my words, Edward seemed to be willing to continue discussing a glance towards me stopped him, so he left.

Continue at the party, pleased with the company of Godric and a dancer from which he drank ... it was a real fun for us until the screams of one of my dancers were heard, attracting attention worldwide.

- Pam, take care of them - I told my girl, then ran to the basement where the cry came, and found Edward lying on the ground with the dead woman's body being his arms, turning to look at me his face was clearly bloody for the crying but also had been completely drinking.

- Dad I'm sorry ... sorry

Carefully I approached my son, watching all the disaster that had caused then call Pam who came to me in seconds.

- Tell everyone.. excuse me, I enjoy his company but it is time to leave.

After giving a clear instruction to my child up from the ground and crash into a wall.

- _Vad i helvete är du? Hur vågar du bryter mot reglerna i mitt hem? Reglerna för din pappa ... Skaparen_  
_(What the hell are you? How dare you break the rules of my home? The rules of your father ... your Creator)_

_- Pappa Jag är ledsen ... Jag är verkligen ledsen_  
_(Dad I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry) _ - he said, I was so angry I started to slap him in the face, causing his crying.

- Stop Eric - were the words heard, I turned around to see Godric behind me.

- I look forward to a conversation with the boy alone ... - Godric asked, I've never denied anything so look for the last time before leaving Edward.

- Are you Godric right?

- If that's me ... Hello Edward has been a long time

Edward was crying on the floor with his eyes on the ground, and Godric way to caress his face

- Do not cry ... you do not have to mourn when you provoked what happened.

- I know and I'm sorry ... I was so mad that I ate that woman, I'm sorry ... I did not want my dad be angry with me.

- Eric is more than angry, but I understand you ... you have to know that such behavior must stop, you can not go on like this ... not if you want your butt safe from Eric ... Look, I'll ask her to be with you for this soft time ... only if you promise to try to change.

- I promise

- Edward this is really, not a game ... if you promise something you have to comply and if you do I will personally return to take care of you is this clear?

- Yes, sir ... I promise ... Even I do not understand why Eric is so obedience with you.. sir?

- Old ... very old friends.

My kids did not know that was my creator and Godric had not planned to tell him.

After a brief conversation with my son Godric spoke to me, telling me that the child exchange and if I punish him, would be soft on. I had no choice but to accept their requests so I decided to just be punished until further notice.

**Please Review**


	4. A Hard Daddy

**_* I wrote and highlight a few words in Swedish (using translator obviously) it is the native language of Eric, I put the translations of English words too._**

**Bon Temps **

**OCTOBER 2006**

2 weeks had passed since the inauguration of Fangtasia. Sales are going extremely well and if they ask ... Edward is grounded and will remain so until he show me a change in his spoiled attitude .

I have content to give the spanking he deserve for that Godric asked me to do, even that can not hold back the more.

The important thing here is that tomorrow is the big reveal to the world, the lives of all vampires are going to change and acknowledge that I am worried about what might come to pass, I talked to Pam because she is afraid... from that Humans start a hunt against us and we can all get to die, I try to calm her even that I have that fear.

This also made me realize that I have a long conversation with Edward about what was to come. Needless to think I went to the basement where my son stayed Fangtasia confined.

- Are you coming to check that follow here?

- Care your tone...We need to talk

- That thing Dad? Are you going to punish unfairly again?

- Edward we talked about this many times and I repeat for the last time that you are punished for having drunk a woman when I had forbidden you... Now I came here to talk as adults can we do that? Or I'm talking to a child? - Ask with my hard voice.

- We can talk like adults

- Tomorrow is going to pass something that will change your life in many ways ... the authority has decided to reveal our existence to humans - explain with great caution.

- Are you kidding right? - Wonder struck with a nervous laugh

- It's true, this time tomorrow everyone will know about us and no matter what will be the reaction of humans, we will have to change to survive so from tomorrow you stop going to school.

- I can not even studies ... Dad that do not believe... I like studying

- I'm glad you say that you will continue to be educated at home, and hire a teacher to come to teach here every afternoon - I explain, he looked upset and started screaming.

- I don´t want to study in this fucking place

I could not believe my son was able to say something obscene in my presence, I went to hit his face again,

- Shut your mouth obscene before the wash with soap.

- ... I hate you- he muttered

- Excuse me?

- ... I hate you fucking bastard. - Was what came out of the mouth of Edward, but I could not restrain myself and punched him in the face that drew blood, then take it from the ear and I started to drag up.

- Pam leave us alone. . - Order, my girl just looked at Edward with caution and disappeared

- You spent my limit ... You get what you deserve and you will learn some respect. - I was saying as he settled for the beating

**_- Förlåt mig pappa_**  
**_(Forgive me father)_**

**_- Det är sent om förlåtelse (It's late for forgiveness) -_** were my words at the time to drop his pants and boxers

I started off my hand with all possible force, blows in the room echoed with the prayers of my son.

**- Pappa du skadar mig (Dad you hurt me)**

**_- Jag har inget emot din smärta, din attityd mig trött och jag kommer inte att sluta förrän du lära läxan_**

**_(I do not mind your pain, your attitude has me tired and I will not stop until you learn the lesson)_**

Hit the back of Edward mercilessly, could feel the heat and pain of her buttocks in my hand so I stopped

**_- Gå till hörnet ... nu (Go to the corner ... now)-_** order before watching my boy's face filled with tears of blood, soil spotted in the same way as it had formed a puddle of tears, walk to the basement to talk to Pam, were all that could calm me not to kill Edward.

- Now what he did? - Pam asked clearly referring to Edward

- He miss me the respect and our home

- You make hin Suffer- Check whisper it, I look with concern

- It could kill him right now

- That would be nice to Eric, take this and teach him manners - she gave me a silver chain I thought per minute could hurt much more than Edward and I wanted to let some learning that soon I understood that was the only way so I put on a glove and then take the silver string, later I back up with my son

- I have something for the bad kids like you ... come here and lean on the chair - order, Edward looked fearfully chain

- Dad... no silver please... I swear I'll be good ...

- I do not wanna hear nothing else, obey my order

Edward walked slowly but positioned itself on the chair

- Now you'll get spoiled young man with the chain 15 and after each one to say:

**_Tack pappa jag förtjänar varje träff att du tar Måste jag kan få en annan?_**

**_(thank you dad I deserve every hit that you take Do I can get another?)_**

- And where you do not increase again blows understand? - The only nodded and I gave him a quick and strong backlash that burned his buttocks and left the mark on them

He was screaming like crazy but always said the phrase to order,: so went by 15 strokes and when finished with it, his ass was heavily damaged

- Pam come here - I say, she appeared in seconds

- If Eric?

- Take Edward to the bathroom and wash his mouth out with Chlorine

- Chlorine? - Ask incredulously.

- If his mouth can resist insult me, also will resist chlorine

**_- Tyvärr pappa (Sorry dad) -_** Edward murmured

**_- Spara för senare ber om ursäkt (Save for later apologies)_**... go with pam, then we'll talk -

Edward had been crying with pam and seconds later heard her screams and pleas from the bathroom.

I noticed the smell of chlorine in your breath when I get back to me, be still ached so hard but it was the only way  
child that he understood reasons.

- Look into my eyes and tell me what you learned? - I say, He obeyed orders.

- No disrespect due to you or to our home, sorry never happen again Dad - Said between tears

- What else did you earn this punishment?

- My attitude... I promise I'll be good and obey Dad

**_- Jag hoppas det ... att detta straff kommer att verka en båttur om du inte mig igen_**  
**_(I hope so... that this punishment will seem a boat ride if you fail me again)_**

_**- Ja pappa, jag förstår**_  
_**(Yes Dad, I understand)**_

- When I said that studying at home is true.. I do not care if you like it or not

**_- ja pappa_**  
**_(Yes Dad)_**

- Well ... go to wipe and then to bed, tomorrow is an important day for orders - so serious, tomorrow the world will know us and everything will change

**Please Review**


	5. I meet the love

**Bon Temps January 2007**

It's been four months since the authority reveal our existence to the world of humans, began a hunt against us that lasted something like a month as the vampires managed to get people to the Senate and is now legal to be good as long as vampire drank that crap called "True Blood" a synthetic blood invented by the Chinese, there are all types of blood but still ... the taste does not compare at all with the blood of humans or the pleasure of drinking them.

Anyway I had to adapt to change, adapt to my family and especially to Fangtasia, 1 month ago the police came and we almost closed down for allowing entry to minors and selling drugs, and hypnotize the police left us alone but now I take care of every detail.

We were understaffed, have a bar-tender who served as a dancer also, 3 other delicious womens and 2 young boys who are just older.

1 week ago my dancer, Samuel asked me something nobody had ever asked.

"Sir Eric, I misbehaved in recent days ... could you give me a spanking?"

Few things surprise me but listen to a naughty boy of 18, asking for punishment was not very common, I remember smiling a couple of minutes and accept your request. That night, I undress my worker and gave him spanking for more than one hour, I was surprised that the boy dont cry or move, and was enjoying the punishment that was too exciting for me.

He had a round and shapely rear, painted in red color like blood in my lap, caressed remember him for a few minutes before sodomizing him on my coffin.

My worker had been looking for the intimacy with me and now that I was getting, I was really happy, I also moaning and screaming but that was ruined when Edward ran down and saw us.

- Dad what are you doing? - He wonder, I gave one last spanking my worker to come and then dressed to walk to my son.

- Seriously You have to ask?

- Dad, this is horrible ... how can you make love to that fucking son of a bitch? - I wonder annoying, I usually am so Sinic had told him not to mess but this time, I could not say anything ... The words had left my mind.

- Edward, I don´t have to give you any explanations ... go to sleep, please - order, note who had made no grace to Edward but I had been giving him spanking almost every Friday, was silent ... my punishment were working.

Or so they thought today, the tutor of my son (Vampire of course) called me to see him go down to the basement of Fangtasia, which served for my child to receive their lessons, I get off I quickly found my child naked tail marked with red, leaning over one of the coffins and their teacher behind him with a thin silver chain in his hands.

- What is going on here? - Ask alarming, as I noticed Edward's legs bent at my voice, the professor dropped the chain and approached me.

- Mr. Eric, I sorry so much that has to do this ... but I had no choice, his little son is quite rebellious, disobedient and all the tests you have done, has failed ... as you can see I decided to take stronger measures

- Thanks Professor, but that is the last time you dare do this to my son ... for that I am his father, and the next show that this young man some bad behavior that has a high complaint comes and says me ... I assure you I'll take care of the - with my serious voice said, man flinch and nodded as he went down the stairs.

- And you boy, look into my eyes and tell me everything that's going on - order, Edward twist with his face full of  
blood, tears.

- Sorry Dad, I ... I do not like him, that teacher is boring ... I do not explain well the hoes and exams of 100 questions in 20 minutes not help me - answer my son, I nodded to each of its complaints and made a sign with his fingers to come closer.

- I think you right Edwardhate, I hate that teacher to and I will fire him tomorrow ... on the other hand we're going up to the bar and you'll get a good spanking on Dad's chair.

- But dad, I thought ...

- Did you think I'd let you go unpunished? When it's clear you've been lazy, spoiled and disobedient child all this time?

- That's not true.

- Have you not? ... because as I see it, that you fall ill adult, bad teacher is boring and does not entitle you to stop doing homework, of disobeying son - I say calm but serious, I put my hand on his back and was naked as well take up the top of the bar.

- Dad, not in front of all - begged with tears, I had not planned to give many spanking by teacher and had hit too ... all I wanted was for the punishment that few people outside the bar or saw, naked on my knees with such humiliation was sure I would never disobey.

I sat in my chair and let stand red Edward back to the people in the bar, saw her bottom punished, then lay down on my lap and started down my hand tightly.

The sound of the impact of my hand to the buttocks and the whining of Edward began to flood the bar, everyone was looking and some were uncomfortable that ended up leaving.

After a couple of minutes to Edward lifted off my lap and went to stop back for all to watch.

- Son the next time you disobey me again to me or any of your superiors, I will again give a beating like this in front of everyone? Speak clearly?

- Yes ... Yes Dad - replied, trembling with fear, hugged him briefly.

- Now 15 minutes in the corner of the stage and be all

- Dad no, please do not, everyone will make fun - begged, I look at seriously and gave him four strong Spanking , so everyone watch.

- You prefer more spanking in front of everyone? - Ask, he shook his head and went to the corner as ordered.

While the 15 minutes passed, I ran into an old acquaintance  
... Bill Compton who had a human at my bar, she was blonde, pretty and smelled delicious, look twice and then the call, Bill did not separate from it a moment.

- Bill Compton, has spent time ... have been living as man and she is Sookie Stackhouse - muttered wryly, Pam just tell me the name of the girl, she was surprised.

- You are a pretty girl

- Not so much

- Miss Stackhouse, I heard you've been asking for some of my clients ... if you have questions please asking me - I said, that's how I found out that someone was delicious killing women in the village, as he had no information to say Sookie try to leave but could not let her do it.

- I'm not done with you ... please sit - order, she obeyed and sat by my side, just below Pam.

- And tell me Bill , are you very close to your friend? - I ask

- She's mine - Bill replied annoyed, the girl also nodded and I started laughing.

- Too bad ... for me, but let Bill sit ... have a lot to talk much time has passed. - I said, the vampire sat under my feet but Sookie had barely started screaming.

- Bill have to get out of here, the police come - she said.

- Are you a fucking cop? - I ask annoying.

- No I do not ... but the guy in the hat if - he said, pointing to a subject holding a cell phone.

- We are not doing anything illegal - Pam say, Sookie began to look everywhere, searching for something.

- There is a vampire named Taryn in the bathroom, she drink by a teenage - she said with all confidence, Pam and I looked around trying to understand and screaming police entered.

I was surprised by what was happening, ran to the corner of the stage and even upload to Edward naked in my arms.

- Follow me - I said to my companions and then leave through the back door of Fangtasia, Bill under Sookie in their arms and started running.

- It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Stackhouse ... I see you again - say before running with Edward in my arms and behind my Pam.

The 3 we move into the woods where I finally fit the dress of my son, who was still rubbing his back.

- Dad, that woman ... the blonde? Smelled his blood? - Wonder, the same had also noticed the difference in her than me.

- Yes son, I note - muttered with a stupid smile on my face, there was something about her that attracted me but now I would not know until they see her again, but had to.

**_This chapter has been the end of the story, is the preamble in case I decide to write more later ... I hope this find they liked as much as me._**  
**_Please Review._**


End file.
